


To A Dear Friend

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: A short poem from Reinhardt's perspective, directed at Ana.





	To A Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Raffle prize for hanjosi over on twitter!! Thanks a lot for entering! 
> 
> Also this can be seen as ana/reinhardt if you squint, haha

It's been so long, my friend.

You've changed so much,

and yet your eyes hold 

that same, unwavering 

determination.

 

It's been so long, my friend. 

Do you still sing that song

that used to raise our spirits

as we raised our glasses

to comrades here and gone?

 

It's been so long, my friend.

I still watch over her, you know.

She's grown wonderfully. 

She's missed you so dearly,

as have I.

 

It's been so long, my friend. 

How long will you stay?

If you still must work, I understand,

but would you wait

for one more drink?

 

It's been so long, my friend.

We both have changed so much,

and yet I remember those days,

when our eyes shone with youth and glory

like they were yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to follow for future raffles (or commission me!!) you can follow me [here](https://twitter.com/cellostiel) on twitter!


End file.
